1. Field
The present invention relates to an efficient data processing and more specifically to generating a coding scheme resistant to differential attacks.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, there are three main aspects of a cryptographic system. One aspect is to encrypt data using a secret key, another aspect is to digitally sign the data using a secret key, and the third aspect is to obtain a cryptographic fingerprint or a cryptographic hash. The cryptographic hash is used to digitally sign large files, by first obtaining a small fingerprint and then signing the small fingerprint using a secret key.
Methods to encrypt data using a secret key exist and are commonly called block ciphers, as these block ciphers encrypt data by dividing them into blocks of data, and processing a block at a time, with a feedback of some sort. The methods to sign data are called authentication schemes, or public key signature schemes, depending on whether a signature is required to have a property verifiable by a public party. The methods to obtain a fingerprint or cryptographic hash are called cryptographic hash functions, or just hash functions.
Typical cryptographic primitives use error-correcting codes to serve as linear mixers. Most error-correcting codes are linear mixers, and tend to have mixing properties desired in cryptographic primitives. Generally, two messages which have the same hash value are called a colliding pair. An existing method for finding colliding pairs is called differential cryptanalysis wherein an approximation of a difference propagation by linear functions has a minuscule probability.